


Suffer Them

by betterrecieved



Series: Tumblr Tiny Fics [5]
Category: Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Panijeziora asked for "children in camp like to fallow agron around (everyone else is amused but agron is sure not)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suffer Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaniJeziora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaniJeziora/gifts).



With sound of many running footsteps approaching, Agron quickens step.

Ducking into crowded alleyway, he blindly shoulders way through throng of startled rebels until he finds self blessedly alone in shadowed doorway.

Agron’s hand clutches nervously at hilt of sword hanging by his hip. He sighs in relief, arm falling to side.

They cannot find him here; he is at last safe.

That he has been abandoned thus as he is mercilessly assaulted, that all those he once counted as friend have betrayed him - even Nasir! It is sickening, hurtful thought which he cannot put from mind.

Shadows on ground begin to shift, and before he can escape, crush of laughing refugee children has set upon him once more.


End file.
